the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdra, Seahorse or DRAGON!? - The Dex! Episode 110!
|image=110.jpg|Epnumber=110|airdate=5 May 2015|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Hypno|next=Castform}} Kingdra, Seahorse or DRAGON!? - The Dex! Episode 110! is the one-hundred-tenth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Scuba Diver Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Dragon Pokémon, Kingdra! It aired on May 5th, 2015 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, they dive into the depths of what Kingdra is really based on!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Kingdra is the third stage in the Horsea line, being introduced in Gen 2. * Its name is essentially means "King Dragon". * Kingdra lives at the very bottom of the ocean, supposedly where no other Pokémon live. * It is said that its yawns can cause Whirlpools, despite its mouth being a very small hole at the end of its nose. * Kingdra's Whirlpools have the capability to swallow entire ships, similar to the abilities of Charybdis. Animal Influence * Kingdra draws influence from the Weedy Sea Dragon. There are only two known species of Sea Dragon on Earth. * The other species is the Leafy Sea Dragon. Both species live in the same habitat of Australia's Southern Coast. * Dragalge is based off the Leafy Sea Dragon, and similar to real life Dragalge and Seadra are found in the same place in Kalos. * Sea Dragons are not Sea Horses, although they are related. The main difference is that Sea Horses have a curled tail to allow them to grab plants. * Both Sea Dragons and Horses have the Males carry the eggs. The difference is that while Horses carry them in a pouch, the Dragons hide them under their tails. * Kingdra seems to be inspired by both Sea Horses and Dragons, with the posture and antennae of the Dragons, but the Tail of a Sea Horse. * The evolution via Dragon Scale makes it seem as though a Sea Horse used a Dragon Scale to turn into a Sea Dragon. Battle Strategy CritDra * Item: Scope Lens * Ability: Sniper * Nature: Modest (+Sp. Attack, -Attack) * EVs: Sp. Attack, Speed, HP * Moves: ** Focus Energy ** Agility ** Draco Meteor ** Hydro Pump * The combination of Scope Lens and one use of Focus Energy will guarantee all subsequent attacks will be critical hits. * Combining this with Sniper will increase the damage done by these crits. * Agility can allow you to set up even further if you predict a switch. * Draco Meteor is fantastic because crits will ignore the Stat Drops, Hydro Pump is another excellent STAB attack. Random Thoughts * Hidden Power Fire can catch things like Ferrothorn off-guard. * Substitute, Dragon Dance, Waterfall, and Outrage can work on a physical set. * Swift Swim on a Rain Dance Team holding a Life Orb is another viable strategy. Gallery Animal Influence.png Kingdra Intro.JPG Kingdra.JPG 110.jpg Kingdra Battle.JPG Kingdra End.JPG Battle Strategy.png Kingdra Category:Kingdra Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Animal Influence Category:Scope Lens Category:Sniper Category:Swift Swim Category:Focus Energy Category:Agility Category:Hydro Pump Category:Draco Meteor Category:Substitute Category:Waterfall Category:Dragon Dance Category:Life Orb Category:Outrage